Titans
Titans are primordial gods who are looked upon by their lesser kin for leadership. They are the first of the gods to come into existence from condensed and concentrated energy, their limited numbers led to them creating the major gods, with the remainder of the race following the founding of Char Actus. Since the establishment of the pantheons, many of the gods have left Char Actus for their own bastions to continue their work. History Characteristics The titans are the first and oldest gods and one of the most powerful entities known to exist, short of Vekae and his lieutenants. They are responsible for the populating of Char Actus with other gods as well as additional races within the mortal worlds. Due to their power, all of the titans is the Chiefs of their own Pantheons, each of which is considered the most powerful due to their leadership and what they bring. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength': Titans possess immense levels of strength that far surpass that of mortal beings and other types of gods, only equalled by dragons and other primordial entities. *'Immortality': Titans do not age or are affected by any disease. They do not require any form of sustenance of sleep, although they can partake in them and frequently do. *'Magic': Titans have access to extraordinarily large reservoirs of magic, allowing them to do practically anything they desire, including creating entirely new realms or races from nothing and turning a mortal into a god. Out of all the titans, Aborh is the most powerful with Murkim, Karidia, Aldir and Korenia after him respectively. *'Possession': Like common gods, titans can possess the bodies of others but they can do so to any being or entity, while gods are limited to their followers, statues erected in their honour or things marked by them. *'Teleportation': When within a realm or dimension of their own creation, titans can teleport without any assistance and can teleport back to their domain from anywhere, even mortal worlds. *'Power Granting': Titans can bestow abilities or powers onto another being without using a portion of their own essence like the gods. Weaknesses *'Magic': Immensely powerful magic can briefly weaken titans, but not kill them. *'Divinity': The power of divinity can be used to weaken or injure a titan briefly, but not kill them. *'Primordials': Beings such as another titan, dragons or any additional primordial creature can kill a titan. Notable *Aborh - Aborh, God of Magic, is the oldest of the five titans, the first god and one of the most powerful beings that exist. After the founding of Char Actus, Aborh gave leadership over to Aldir and left for his own bastion to pursue his studies. He became the Chief God of the Esain Pantheon. *Aldir - Aldir, God of Life, is the second born of the five titans but considered the third most powerful. He became the leader of the gods once Aborh, not wishing to bother with the minute details, decided to hand over leadership. He is the Chief God of the Thayrus Pantheon *Karidia - Karidia, Goddess of Light, is the third oldest of the titans and one of the more prominent. Although she was one of the youngest, she is the second most powerful following Aborh. Karidia is the Chief Goddess of the Elais Pantheon. *Korenia - Korenia, Goddess of Darkness, is the fourth youngest of the titans but the lest well known among mortals due to her secretive nature. Preferring to keep to herself, she has only blessed those who have completed her trials, gods included. She is the Chief Goddess of the Khareo Pantheon. *Murkim - Murkim, God of the Dead, is the fifth and youngest of the titans, despite that he is still incredibly powerful. He was the one responsible for overseeing the various afterlife realms as well as their creation. He is the Chief God of the Isratus Pantheon. Category:Gods Category:Races